Talk:Cheats
Dave Foster 17:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Cheats on Multiplayer Untitled Is there a website or something where you can report a cheater or are cheats allowed? Jupitus 17:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think this is mostly for cheats in single-player. PhantBat 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) PC Cheats Should we add PC cheats as well, since they are mentioned? PhantBat 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah go for it. Make sure to just list the cheats though, and not every single thing you can do with the console. Moozipan Cheese 12:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Cheats in Modern Warfare 2? Since Intel returns from CoD4, I was wondering if this means there are cheats in this game? PhantBat 19:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, no cheats, oddly enough. Stupid, eh? Moozipan Cheese 21:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) AWARD Can you get the xbox 360 award for finding 30 pieces of intel if you used a cheat when you found some pieces. Anyone know, it would be a great help thanks? Dave Foster 19:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I believe so, as long as you don't have a cheat activated when you pick up the 30th intel. Otherwise, you're going to have to delete your saved data from the Hard Drive and get them all again on a new game. Moozipan Cheese 21:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Damn i think i had the cheat on, and its the only xbox achievement apart from Mile High Club i don't have Ok thanks anyway Moozipan cheese 14:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Good luck with that and the Mile High Club Achievement! Moozipan Cheese 14:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks i will do it eventually Dave Foster 17:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else no if you can get the intel achievement without having to start again, it would be a great help, thanks? Dave Foster 13:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt it...the best you can probably hope to do is either to make a new profile or un- and then reinstall the game. The best solution is just to refrain from using cheats until you get all laptops. Helix Armada 04:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Console Cheats on PC Should the PC-only cheats like "noclip", "giveall", etc, be listed? Helix Armada 07:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Are all console-specific cheats the same though, regardless of which game in the Call of Duty franchise it is? Moozipan Cheese 16:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. However how is the PC console in Call of Duty 4 activated and used? Helix Armada 02:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I can't remember 100%, but you have to go to the Options in the Main Menu and click something like "Enable Developer Console". Then you can press the tilde key and type a few things in to enable cheats and load "The Bog" up. Just Google it. Moozipan Cheese 16:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : For CoD4 and WaW, yes, the codes are the same. To see some good codes i know and how to ue them in CoD4, see my talk page. ~Shotrocket6 So I found this from my Googling: Cheat Codes (DEMO VERSION) Enable the console from the game's in-game options. Hit the tilde key (~) to drop the dev-console. Type seta thereisacow "1337" and then press ENTER. Type spdevmap bog_a and then press ENTER. This will start the demo with cheats enabled. When playing, drop down the dev-console and enter the following codes and hit ENTER to activate or toggle them. Cheat Codes (COMPLETE VERSION) Same as above but after you load up the spdevmap bog_a exit out and load the level you are currently at, or a new game. You can not select "resume" and have the cheats function you can however select the map/act you want to start at with the cheats enabled. Does that look right? Helix Armada 00:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's right. Moozipan Cheese 00:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) So after all this, all I need to do is hit the tlide (~) key and type the cheat in? Helix Armada 01:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's really easy. It's just a pain having to load up "The Bog" all the time, and then backing out if you want to play a different level. Have fun with the noclip, god, and notarget cheats. :) Moozipan Cheese 15:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so you've done this too, Moozipan? (May I call you that?) Oh, and I'm thinking of putting these instructions on the main Cheats page, since most probably won't go to the Talk page if they want to find out how to do this stuff. Is that a good idea? Oh, and I like your "100" videos. Keep it up! =P Helix Armada 19:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I used to mess around with the cheats a lot (and yes, you can call me that). Having a laptop meant I couldn't really play a PC FPS properly anyway. Feel free to put them on the article. Just reword it so it doesn't seem so much of a "copy-pasta". And thanks. :D Moozipan Cheese 17:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ? :shouldent console codes have there own page? Please sign your posts. And not really, why would they need their own page? Helix Armada 00:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) More info on "noclip" Who put that there? Everything written in that section is a direct quote of me, but I didn't put it there. Shotrocket 18:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) PC console cheats on BLOPs/MW2 Shouldnt we add the info on the "complex Process in section 7" about how to get PC concole cheats in MW2, and Black ops? it used to say how, and people may want to know how to use them. ForceRecon21 00:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- How do you use consol commands.(A bully user 01:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC))